


Attractive To Gay Guys

by iamashleydawn



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamashleydawn/pseuds/iamashleydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danny, am I attractive to gay guys?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractive To Gay Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of random drabbles I wrote for tumblr that I'm sticking over here for you guys to enjoy as well!

"Hey, Danny!" Stiles stage-whispered in Chemistry class, trying to get the other guy’s attention. "Danny!"

Danny sighed and glanced back at Stiles. “What is it?” 

"Am I attractive to gay guys?"

Danny’s automatic reaction was to glare and scoff. However, as the locker rooms emptied out later that day after lacrosse practice, Danny’s eyes couldn’t help tracking Stiles’ movements as he showered and got dressed. 

Just as Stiles and Scott was about to leave, Danny found himself calling out, “Hey, Stiles!” and Stiles turned back with a confused expression on his face. “Uh, can I talk to you for a sec?” 

Stiles shrugged and sent Scott on ahead. Swinging his backpack more securely on his shoulder, he walked back to where Danny was standing. 

Danny shuffled nervously and bit his bottom lip. When he glanced up at Stiles, he noticed Stiles’ eyes were trained on the lip between his teeth and it made Danny a little more sure about what he was doing. 

Pushing Stiles back against the lockers, he took a deep breath, licked his lips, and then pressed his lips to Stiles’. Stiles froze for half a second, before he melted and his hands buried themselves in Danny’s hair, pulling him closer. 

Danny grinned against Stiles’ mouth, and swiped his tongue along Stiles’ bottom lip until Stiles moaned and opened up. Danny licked his way into Stiles’ mouth, his tongue tracing behind Stiles’ teeth before meeting Stiles’ own and tangling. 

Danny’s hands found their way underneath Stiles’ tee to grip his hips and pull him closer, and Stiles’ right hand gripped the back of Danny’s neck with a groan. 

Slowly, Danny pulled back, catching Stiles’ bottom lip between his teeth in a mirror of himself, earlier, and then licked it as he backed up half a step. Stiles’ eyes were blown and he was panting heavy.

"Uh… what was that?" Stiles’ asked, voice thick with his harsh breaths.

Danny just grinned, “I lied earlier. You are so fucking attractive to at least this gay guy.”


End file.
